


Let me Love U

by taeilnism



Series: always. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, maior parte narraçao, pode haver gatilhos, sad ten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/taeilnism
Summary: Após um ano da morte de Kun, Ten se vê preso em uma tristeza que apenas ele ficou depois que todos superaram. Com a ajuda de seus amigos e um presente inesperado ele passa a ver o mundo de outra forma.





	Let me Love U

**Author's Note:**

> Necessário ter lido Say it para continuar essa historia e recomendo ler ouvindo a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5RY8TfemcXjnOoIaQLGOPS)

Ten estava sentado no canto de seu quarto, tremendo, sua perna estava doendo como se estivesse quebrando novamente e um calafrio congelava seus ossos. Ele não conseguia nem gritar por Hendery ou pegar o celular na cama para ligar para Sicheng, mas o único nome que ele conseguia falar era o de Kun.

Já fazia um ano da morte dele. Um ano e Ten achou que havia superado o luto após o nono mês, mas lá estava ele se prendendo ao fantasma de Kun e o que mais doía em Ten era que a única memoria que restava dele era uma blusa que ele só usou uma vez. Ele não tinha mais nada em que se prender pois sua carreira estava indo para o bueiro e ele não sentia mais animo algum em lutar por ela, passava os dias dentro do quarto ou ia algum estúdio de dança tentar e para ele não adiantava muito se passasse para o emprego já que sentia que nunca seria o mesmo Ten de antes dançando.

Hendery entrou no quarto de Ten e viu a cena dele encolhido como uma criança no canto do quarto próximo a cama, tocou em sua testa que estava queimando em febre e delirando e Hendery não sabia mais o que fazer em ver Ten cada vez mais se afundando em seu luto por Kun e não era como se todos não estivessem sentindo a falta do amigo, mas Hendery sabia que Ten sentia mais e não contava como se sentia.

\- Ten, Ten – Hendery segurava o rosto de Ten tentando trazer a atenção do mais velho para ele.

Tudo estava em câmera lenta na visão de Ten e ele podia jurar que estava vendo Kun ao lado de Hendery.

\- Kun...

\- Ten-ge, vamos para debaixo do chuveiro agora você está ardendo em febre – Hendery colocou o braço de Ten envolta de seu pescoço e o puxou pela cintura apoiando o peso dele em seu corpo e o levou para o banheiro, sentando o mais velho dentro da banheira vazia e ligando o chuveiro.

Hendery queria ligar para Sicheng, mas não podia deixar Ten ali então ele tirou a roupa do mais velho deixando a água cair sobre a cabeça dele e percebeu que Ten estava chorando.

\- Eu sei que está doendo, mas é preciso abaixar a sua febre – Hendery falou passando a mão nas costas de Ten e foi até o armário do banheiro onde tinha a caixinha de remédio e pegou o remédio para febre para Ten.

Hendery nunca se viu sendo tão responsável naquele momento, geralmente essa responsabilidade toda era de seus Geges, e ele também quis chorar e gritar para o destino como ele foi injusto com todos eles, porém ele não podia. Seu melhor amigo precisava dele e ele o ajudaria no que fosse e no tempo que fosse.

\- Aqui, eu vou buscar uma toalha e um copo de água pra você engolir o comprimido – Hendery desligou o chuveiro e foi correndo pegar um copo de água e uma toalha para voltar para o banheiro.

Ten não sabia se estava com frio, com dor ou se o buraco em seu peito estava o engolindo de dentro para fora e ele não parecia se importar já que ele se sentia daquela forma todos os dias. Ele sentiu Hendery o levantando e enrolando na toalha o guiando para o quarto e pensou que em um tempo atrás ele se sentiria um pouco humilhado em está nessa situação de dependência, mas hoje ele não se importava.

\- Você consegue vestir uma roupa? Vou ligar para o Sicheng-ge. – Hendery olhou para Ten e se levantou indo pegar seu celular e discou o numero de Sicheng e falando o que estava acontecendo e em 7 minutos ele estava batendo na porta do apartamento.

Ten não havia nem se mexido para vestir a roupa que Hendery tinha pedido, ele olhou para Sicheng e começou a chorar. Sicheng via um Ten que ele nunca tinha visto e olhou para Hendery que parecia assustado e cansado com aquela situação.

\- Ten? – Sicheng sentou na cama ao lado dele – Vamos levar você no medico para passar sua dor na perna e observar sua febre, ok?

\- Ele ainda está pelado – Hendery falou, desconfortável pelo amigo.

\- Ele está sem força e com dor, vamos ajudar ele. – Sicheng disse e Hendery foi ate as gavetas de Ten pegar uma roupa para ele.

Os dois vestiram Ten e o levaram para o carro de Sicheng, o garoto chorava um pouco e quando Hendery perguntava ele apenas balbuciava que era a perna, mas o mais novo sabia que era muito mais que isso.

Ten havia se colocado no lugar mais fundo do poço e bloqueando que qualquer um de seus amigos o tirasse de lá. Tudo começou quando ele não conseguiu completar uma coreografia e cada vez que ele falhava ele ficava com raiva e depois começou a se trancar mais ainda em um mundo fechado que nem mesmo Hendery conseguia entrar.

E lá estavam eles de volta ao mesmo hospital. Ten foi levado para fazer exames e depois ao leito onde foi medicado e acabou dormindo.

\- Eu estou preocupado – Hendery falou vendo a expressão de Ten dormindo tão serena - Ele chamou pelo... pelo Kun

\- Ten sempre enterrou os sentimentos, lidar com a fase da negação pode ser tão demorada que pode quebrar a pessoa em vários pedacinhos. – Sicheng soltou um suspiro – Eu sinto falta dele, todos os dias. Era meu melhor amigo e me ensinou a ver o mundo com mais gentileza... Eu também não entendo por qual motivo as pessoas boas sempre vão embora primeiro e por que o Kun...

Sicheng sentiu as lagrimas escorrer pelo rosto e Hendery colocou a mão no ombro dele o confortando.

\- Kun deixou coisas boas para todos nós, ele não ia querer que parássemos de viver e ficarmos presos em sentimentos ruins... Ele deixou o legado dele, mas eu sinto falta dele todos os dias. – Sicheng terminou e sorriu para Hendery.

O mais novo sentiu-se confortando com as palavras de Sicheng e percebeu que Kun realmente não iria querer que nenhum de seus amigos vivessem tristes ou se entregassem para a escuridão pois esse não era algo que Kun faria.

~ 

Ten abriu os olhos e viu o teto branco que não era o de seu quarto e depois viu que havia toda aquela aparelhagem de hospital ao seu redor e se repreendeu mentalmente por ter chegado ao seu ápice mesmo que não lembrasse. Ele viu que Hendery estava comendo um sanduiche e mexendo no celular e deu um pigarro para chamar a atenção do mais novo.

\- Você acordou, como se sente? – Hendery se levantou, colocando o celular no bolso e deu uma ultima mordida no sanduiche indo jogar o papel no lixo e voltando para perto da cama de Ten – Ainda está com dor?

\- Um pouco, na perna e na cabeça – Ten respondeu.

\- Ok, vou chamar a enfermeira – Hendery falou.

\- Hendery, desculpa fazer você passar por isso – Ten falou e Hendery deu um sorrisinho tristonho.

\- Você vai pra casa hoje mesmo, foi só uma noite de observação. Sicheng vai levar a gente e os meninos estão lá nos esperando com uma boa refeição. – Hendery respondeu tentando animar Ten e recebendo um sorriso fraco de volta. – Você tem que reagir, Ten-ge.

\- Eu sei. – Ten respondeu mais pra si mesmo do que para Hendery.

Quando o médico chegou com a liberação de Ten para ir para casa, a recomendação era fisioterapia intensiva e algum tipo de exercício para não deixar que crises voltassem tão forte como aquela e Ten não conseguia fazer nada além de dançar. Dançar era seu único exercício e ele não se sentia capaz de fazer isso novamente.

Sicheng esperava por Ten e Hendery na recepção do hospital para leva-los para casa e tentou o máximo ser positivo para Ten, mas ele mesmo já se sentia esgotado em tentar ser positivo e nunca havia se sentido tão sobrecarregado como naquele ultimo mês pois Kun costumava ser seu apoio em qualquer hora e agora ele não tinha ninguém além de Ten, Hendery, XiaoJun, Yukhei e YangYang para se apoiar.

Mas ele não sabia como e de alguma forma ele sentia que havia se tornado o que os meninos buscavam em Kun e isso começava o assustar.

\- Estão todos em sua casa, vamos comer bastante e rir – Sicheng falou e sorriu para Hendery que estava se animando.

\- Eu estou morrendo de fome – Hendery falou abrindo a porta do banco de trás para que Ten entrasse – Por favor, meu lorde.

Ten apenas revirou os olhos e entrou fechando ele mesmo a porta do carro e depois rindo como Hendery conseguia ser naturalmente feliz nas situações mais difíceis. Na verdade, se Hendery já havia chorado alguma vez na vida além do enterro de Kun ele nunca tinha visto e ele observou Sicheng entrando no lado do motorista com um ar mais maduro e firme como ele também nunca havia visto antes. Todos haviam mudado durante aquele um ano, todos acharam uma forma de seguir em frente com seus sentimentos.

Todos menos ele.

YangYang abriu a porta sorridente vendo os outros chegarem com Ten e XiaoJun sorriu também ao ver que ele estava melhor. Yukhei estava na cozinha cortando a carne para colocar para assar e deu um grito animado ao ver Ten sentando no sofá ao lado de XiaoJun que colocou o violão no chão para abrir espaço para Sicheng sentar também.

\- Ten-ge – YangYang saiu do quarto de Hendery segurando uma caixa que parecia ser de sapato e esticou para entregar a Ten.

\- Pra que eu vou querer um sapato do Hendery? – Ten franziu a testa olhando pra caixa e para YangYang.

\- É do Kun – XiaoJun respondeu – Foi junto nas coisas que doamos para aquele abrigo e a coordenadora do lugar encontrou vendo que não era um par de sapato e devolveu uns dois meses atrás... O YangYang perdeu dentro do quarto dele e achamos esses dias quando a mãe dele visitou a gente e mandou ele limpar o quarto.

\- Eu não quero isso – Ten disse baixo engolindo o nó que tinha na garganta.

\- Tem seu nome dentro da caixa e uns pen-drives e fotos – YangYang falou – Quer dizer, a gente não viu o conteúdo, vimos seu nome e fechamos...

Todos estavam calados esperando alguma reação de Ten. Ele pegou a caixa das mãos de YangYang e em suas mãos parecia pesar uma tonelada que ele não sabia se teria coragem de abrir para ver.

\- Achamos que era certo entregar pra você depois que vimos que era algo pessoal de vocês dois – XiaoJun falou e olhou para Ten.

\- Como vocês superaram? – Ten perguntou deixando uma lagrima cair na caixa.

Yukhei que observava tudo do balcão que separava a cozinha da sala quebrou o silencio.

\- Kun nos queria felizes e é isso que estamos tentando ser, por ele. Todos sofremos muito, Ten-ge, todos nós sentimentos falta dele. – O mais alto do grupo olhou pra cima e suspirou – A vida continua e nós precisamos viver para que no fim tudo tenha sido valido.

YangYang e Hendery apenas concordavam com a cabeça e XiaoJun encarava o chão pensativo.

\- Não foi vocês que estavam naquele carro com ele – Ten começou a falar

\- Não, não estávamos, mas estávamos com ele todos os dias no hospital com ele e com você. Não passamos pela dor física do acidente, mas pela dor de ver nossos dois amigos na cama de um hospital sofrendo. – Yukhei interrompeu Ten que o encarou – Eu passei pela fase que você está agora e não é fácil e dói muito, porém lá no fundo, eu sabia que meu melhor amigo estava olhando por mim onde quer que ele estivesse e isso me deu forças.

\- Eu não consigo – Ten respondeu ainda olhando para Yukhei que apenas apontou para a caixa e voltou a atenção para a carne que estava assando.

\- Não dá pra mudar o passado, Ten. – Sicheng falou e Ten apenas concordou.

O clima do jantar melhorou após XiaoJun tocar algumas músicas enquanto YangYang e Hendery dançavam exageradamente como dois bobos e todos ficaram admirados de como Yukhei sabia assar carne e fazer arroz, mas só aqui não era o suficiente para encher a barriga faminta deles o que resultou em duas pizzas grandes. Quando XiaoJun, YangYang e Yukhei disseram que teriam que ir embora devido aos compromissos no dia seguinte também não demorou muito para Sicheng ir embora para sua casa e assim o apartamento ficando apenas Ten e Hendery novamente.

\- Então... – Hendery voltou da cozinha onde havia guardado a louça que YangYang tinha lavado antes de ir.

\- Então o que? – Ten perguntou – Eu vou pro quarto dormir e repousar como o médico falou.

\- O médico recomendou exercício e a caixa, você não vai abrir? – Hendery apontou pra caixa que estava no chão ao lado do sofá, onde Ten tinha colocado.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, Wong Kunhang. – Ten respondeu pegando a caixa do chão e indo para seu quarto.

\- Ingrato – Hendery falou e desligou as luzes e foi para seu quarto.

Naquela noite Ten tomou seu remédio que havia sido prescrito e apagou na cama sem ao menos abrir a caixa que havia recebido das mãos de YangYang.

**1 semana depois**

Sicheng e Ten estavam sentados em um banquinho havia de baixo de uma arvore na praça em frente ao estúdio de dança que Sicheng trabalhava tomando sorvete e olhando as pessoas passarem para lá e para cá.

\- Indiquei você para trabalhar no estúdio também – Sicheng lambia seu sorvete como uma criança.

\- Sicheng – Ten falou e Sicheng só revirou os olhos.

\- Você vai viver ensinando inglês na internet e para gente que não quer nada?

\- Eu não consigo dançar – Ten respondeu.

\- E cantar? – Sicheng perguntou agora mordendo a casquinha do sorvete.

\- Não sei.

\- Você não abriu a caixa, não é? – Sicheng encarou Ten.

\- Não. Você sabe o que tem dentro? – Ten perguntou curioso.

\- Pen-drives e fotos, foi isso que o YangYang falou – o mais alto respondeu.

\- Você parece saber mais do que está falando – Ten disse desconfiado do sorriso que havia no rosto de Sicheng. – Sicheng...

\- Hum?

\- Você e o Kun já tiveram algum envolvimento além da amizade? – Ten perguntou e Sicheng deu uma risada tão alta que algumas pessoas olharam para eles.

\- Você tá brincando com a minha cara, Ten Chittaphon?

\- Não? – Ten disse – Sei lá, faria todo sentido sendo que eu magoei ele e tudo mais.

\- Eu não sou escape de ninguém, olha meu rosto... – Sicheng apontou para o rosto dele convencido – Kun era romântico demais e esperou por você mesmo que ele desse umas escapadas, mas ele sempre acabava vindo aqui no estúdio nos fins de semana e gravava algumas músicas e depois colocava em um pen-drive.

Ten terminou o sorvete que já estava derretendo pela sua mão e ouvindo Sicheng rindo de sua pergunta sobre ele e Kun.

\- Você acha que...

\- Eu acho que você deveria abrir a caixa e ver o mundo na visão do Kun, ele deixou isso pra você. – Sicheng completou e Ten concordou. – Quer cantar alguma coisa lá no estúdio? É hora de almoço, ninguém vai tá lá.

Ten olhou para Sicheng e concordou em tentar. Os dois atravessaram a rua e entraram no prédio onde Sicheng o guiou até a sala de canto e ligou a aparelhagem para Ten e sorriu o encorajando.

\- Canta uma música que fale por você agora – Sicheng disse e Ten respirou fundo.

Cantar era a segunda coisa que ele mais gostava de fazer, a primeira era dançar, e fazia algum tempo que ele não cantava, porém ele começava a perceber que precisava colocar pra fora um pouco do peso em seu peito.

\- Tem o instrumental de _Yesterday _dos Beatles? – Ten perguntou e Sicheng mexeu no computador e fez um joinha. – Ok, pode apertar o play.

Quando Ten começou a cantar foi como se ele nunca tivesse parado de cantar, parecia que ele havia cantado todos esses meses em que esteve preso dentro de uma escuridão e a letra da música era exatamente o que ele sentia naquele momento. No fim, lagrimas saiam molhando seu rosto sentindo seu corpo tremer inteiro e saiu do estúdio e Sicheng apenas o abraçou o confortando.

\- Você foi ótimo – Sicheng disse e Ten continuava a chorar.

\- Eu não consigo fazer mais isso. Eu não sirvo pra dançar e cantar – Ten falou se afastando de Sicheng e saiu indo embora para casa.

x x x

Ten estava sentado no sofá segurando a caixa quando Hendery entrou em casa.

\- Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho – Ten falou e Hendery sentou ao lado de Ten concordando com ele.

\- Ok. Você quer que eu abra pra você? – Hendery perguntou.

\- Não, calma, deixa eu respirar – Ten respondeu.

\- Tá bom.

Uns cinco minutos se passaram e Ten soltou um suspiro e abriu a caixa. Na tampa havia bem no canto escrito o nome de Ten em chinês.

‘’Para: Li Yongqin’’

\- Poético – Hendery falou – Típico do Kun-ge

\- Hendery...

\- Desculpa. – Hendery disse e Ten pegou uma foto que estava em evidencia em que ele e Ten tiraram dentro do carro de Sicheng quando ele comprou e sorriu ao lembrar daquele dia. Kun usava um boné branco e blusa também branca e Ten amava quando ele usava boné e naquele dia até mesmo Ten usava um boné.

Outra foto dele e Kun quando eles voltaram pela segunda vez. Eles haviam ido para um parque tomar sol e tiraram fotos onde Ten fez montagens para postar e ele não podia acreditar que Kun havia imprimido aquelas fotos. Haviam quatro pen-drives dentro da caixa junto com as fotos e um deles tinha escrito playlist com uma letra apertadinha para que coubesse a palavra.

\- Tem uma playlist – Ten falou segurando o pen drive na mão.

\- Você quer ouvir? – Hendery perguntou.

\- Sim...

\- Acho que você deveria ouvir sozinho, é muito pessoal e olhe que eu já te vi pelado, mas isso parece ser mais ainda. – Hendery falou e se levantou – Eu vou tomar um banho e assistir um filme então qualquer coisa você chama.

\- Obrigado, Hendery. De verdade. – Ten falou e Hendery sentiu que ele estava mais sincero que o normal e sorriu antes de ir para seu quarto.

Ten foi até seu quarto pegar o seu notebook e conectou o pen-drive. Colocou os fones e abriu a lista de músicas que havia na pasta nomeada com seu nome e viu que havia 11 músicas de vários artistas e deu play e continuou vendo as fotos que havia dentro da caixa.

Ten percebeu que em cada verso das fotos havia o título das músicas que estavam na playlist e então ele montou as fotos em ordem das músicas e as fotos que tinham os títulos das musicas no verso formavam a playlist e justamente a primeira foto que eles tiraram juntos Kun dedicou _Weak _da banda _Wet _e a ultima foto que os dois tiraram juntos antes de Ten deixar Kun por uma pessoa que ele conheceu em uma festa e alegou ter sido amor a primeira vista ele colocou _Autumn Leaves _do _Ed Sheeran_. 

A foto favorita de Ten estava lá, quando eles foram a primeira apresentação de dança de Sicheng e Kun usava óculos e seu cabelo estava loiro platinado e Ten não cansava de beijar e elogiar como ele estava lindo naquele dia e quando virou a foto estava escrito _This Side of Paradise _do_ Coyote Theory. _Ten terminou de ouvir a playlist e já estava com o rosto e o pescoço molhado de chorar quando decidiu colocar o segundo pen-drive.

Havia vídeos gravados por Kun dos ensaios de Ten que ele esteve presente e todos apenas focados em Ten e em alguns deles Ten ouvia a risada de Kun e os murmúrios de ‘’é o meu namorado, ele é incrível’’. Aqueles vídeos fizeram Ten se ver pela visão de Kun e como apesar de tudo, Kun via ele de forma cheia de amor e admiração como Ten jamais conseguiu se enxergar. Ouvir a risada de Kun e o rosto dele se auto filmando enquanto falava de Ten e sorria quando Ten sorria de volta para ele fez o coração dele acelerar e pensar que iria desidratar de tanto chorar.

Ele estava finalmente achando a força para seguir em frente e mais uma vez Kun era a pessoa que estava fazendo isso com ele. Ele iria dia após dia tentar se enxergar da forma como Kun o via e como Kun esperava que ele fosse. Ten colocou o terceiro pen-drive e nele havia apenas fotos dos dois e algumas com os meninos e o ultimo tinha um vídeo, um único vídeo que Ten deu play e Kun apareceu falando sentado de frente ao seu piano porém segurando um violão no colo.

‘’_Eu não sei se um dia eu vou entregar isso para você ou se irei cantar essa música para você, mas eu coloquei todo meu sentimento que tenho na letra. As vezes não entendo por que você foge de mim, dos seus sentimentos e de você mesmo... Ten, eu queria dizer que te odeio por todas as vezes que você me magoou, mas eu não consigo. Eu não consigo odiar ninguém. Eu só quero um dia ser capaz de te perdoar e fazer você se amar mais pois sei que você se cobra por achar que não é bom ou que não é capaz. De qualquer forma, essa música eu compus para você e se chama Let Me Love U. _

_Tenha uma boa vida, Tenten. Estarei sempre aqui quando você precisar de um amigo ou algo do tipo. Amo você igual a lua ama o sol.’’_

As palavras de Kun foram substituídas pela melodia saindo do violão e a voz doce dele. Ten podia sentir que Kun estava perto dele naquele momento e a letra da música era linda e até mesmo um pouco cafona, mas era exatamente o que Ten amava em Kun e era o que jamais admitia a si mesmo como o conforto de Kun o assustava pois ele tinha medo de se sentir preso alguém tão intimamente pois para Ten ele não podia dá um amor para Kun que ele não sentia por si mesmo.

No fim do vídeo Kun sorriu para câmera mostrando suas covinhas e Ten deu pause para olhar aquele sorriso mais uma vez e apagar a imagem de um Kun morto que tinha ficado em sua mente. Era daquele jeito que ele queria lembrar da pessoa que o ensinava a se amar cada dia que passava e Ten iria ser feliz e ter uma boa vida como Kun tinha falado. O perdão e vê-lo através de Kun o ajudaria a sair daquele buraco fundo que ele havia se colocado e finalmente o vazio que ele sentia durante o ultimo ano estava começando a ser tampado. 

Ele iria ter uma boa vida apartir daquele dia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ten foi inspirado em: Yesterday - The Beatles; Happy Ending - MIKA; Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
vc pode me encontrar no [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/scorpioyuns) <3 <3


End file.
